Ein ungleiches Bündnis
Ein ungleiches Bündnis ist die zweiundzwanzigste Episode der elften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung DER FINALE COUNTDOWN - Sam und Dean stellen sich ihrer bisher größten Herausforderung. Rowena macht unterdessen ihren nächsten Schachzug. Handlung thumb|left|200pxIm Bunker ist die Stimmung zwischen Luzifer und Gott weiterhin angespannt. Chuck versucht eine Verbindung aufzubauen, doch sein Sohn stellt auf stur. Sam und Dean versuchen zu vermitteln. Dafür will Luzifer sie töten, doch Gott hat seine Kräfte blockiert. Das verärgert den Erzengel nur noch mehr. Als Sam erneut versucht den Fokus auf das eigentliche Problem zu lenken und Gott sich nicht bei ihm entschuldigt, wird Luzifer wütend und in einem Anfall von Teenager-Trotz verschanzt er sich in Sams Zimmer und dreht laut Musik auf. Die Brüder versuchen sich erneut als Vermittler, doch zunächst bleiben beide Parteien stur. Gott könne sich nicht entschuldigen, da er sich in seinen Augen nichts hat zu Schulden kommen lassen. Er meint Luzifer würde sich schon einkriegen. In der Hölle versucht Crowley wieder die Macht an sich zu reißen, doch die verbliebenen Dämonen auf der Führungsetage nehmen ihn nicht mehr für voll, nachdem Luzifer ihn gedemütigt hat. Außerdem sehen sie eh keine Zukunft mehr für die Hölle, da sie zusammen mit der Welt bald untergehen wird. thumb|right|222pxIn Louisiana sucht Rowena die Hexe Clea auf und versucht sie davon zu überzeugen ihrem Hexenzirkel beizutreten, da sie jemanden braucht, um ihr bei einem Zauber zu helfen. Doch Clea traut ihr nicht über den weg, da sie weiß was mit Rowenas früheren Helferinnen passiert ist. Sie wurden zu ihren Bauernopfern. Rowena erklärt ihr ihren Plan mittels eines Zaubers in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, um sich noch ein paar mehr Jahrhunderte zu verschaffen. Clea willigt unter der Bedingung ein, dass sie in die Ära der alten Griechen zurückkehren. Sam und Dean schaffen es schließlich, dass sich Gott und Luzifer in einem Gespräch über ihre Gefühle austauschen. Die Winchesters fungieren dabei als Moderatoren. In ihrem Streit geht es darum, dass Gott Amara weg gesperrt, Luzifer das Kainsmal übertragen und ihn dann ebenfalls weggesperrt hat, weil Luzifer eine Gefahr für seine Schöpfung darstellte. Luzifer ist thumb|right|214pxjedoch der festen Überzeugung ihm sein Unrecht geschehen, da das Mal schuld sei und er davon korrumpiert wurde. Er ist sauer darüber, dass Gott ihm das Mal verpasst hat. Gott fragt Luzifer, ob die Menschheit sicher gewesen wäre, wenn er ihn nicht weggesperrt hätte. Luzifer entgegnet, dass das nicht der Punkt wäre. Sam stimmt ihm zu. Gott solle nicht auf sein Recht beharren, sondern sich entschuldigen. Dean pflichtet ihm bei. Chuck ist das zu viel Einmischung und er beamt die Brüder in einen anderen Teil des Bunkers. Nachdem die Winchesters weg sind, gesteht Chuck schließlich ein, nicht ganz richtig gehandelt zu haben. Luzifer sei sein Liebling gewesen und gerade deswegen habe er ihm das Mal anvertraut, da er ihn für stark genug hielt. Doch als es Luzifer zu korrumpieren begann, hätte Gott seine Entscheidung bereut und sich dafür gehasst. Er entschuldigt sich bei seinem Sohn dafür, ihn bestraft zu haben. Die beiden vertragen sich und planen nun ihr Vorgehen gegen Amara. Gott will sie wieder wegsperren, denn man könne sie nicht töten ohne dabei das Gleichgewicht zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit auf Erden zu zerstören. Um Amara genug zu schwächen, um sie wieder einsperren zu können, bräuchten sie jedoch eine größere Armee. Luzifer, Sam und Dean gelingt es, jeweils eine Allianz auf ihre Seite zu bringen. Luzifer rekrutiert die verbliebenen Engel, Dean überredet Crowley und seine Dämonen und Sam überzeugt Rowena. Sie treffen sich alle in einer Lagerhalle und beraten die beste Angriffsstrategie. thumb|left|200pxIn der Zwischenzeit versucht Amara aus dem Prophet Donatello raus zu kriegen wo Gott ist. Obwohl sie ihn vermöbelt, bleibt er standhaft. Als sie sich ihm nähert meint sie, er müsse es ihr nicht sagen, sie könne es auch anders herausfinden. Sie saugt ihm die Seele aus und weiß nun alles, was er weiß. Als sie im Bunker eintrifft, findet sie diesen verlassen vor. Beim Eindringen hat sie alle Schutzbanne außer Gefecht gesetzt. Chuck erklärt er sei noch immer vor Amara abgeschirmt. Sobald er den Schutz aufhebt, würde sie auftauchen. Dann müssten sie sofort angreifen. Die Parteien diskutieren wer in welcher Reihenfolge angreifen soll. Schließlich einigt man sich. Wenn Amara geschwächt ist, will Chuck sie wieder mit dem Kains-Mal wegsperren. Diesmal soll Sam das Mal tragen. Dean ist damit alles andere als einverstanden, da er ja aus eigener Erfahrung weiß, was das Mal aus einem macht. Sam meint, wenn das Mal ihn übernimmt, dann solle er ihn einfach wegsperren und den Schlüssel wegwerfen. Irgendjemand müsse es tun und Dean kann es nicht. Dean akzeptiert schließlich die Entscheidung. thumb|right|208pxAmara stöbert in Deans Zimmer und sieht sich ein Bild von Dean und Mary an, als Rowena sie aufspürt und ihr sagt, sie wüsste wo Gott sich aufhält. Wie erwartet beamt sie sich zur Lagerhalle, wo Rowena sie erwartet. Amara weiß jedoch, dass es eine Falle ist, doch das ist ihr egal. Sie will einfach nur ihrem Bruder Auge in Auge gegenübertreten. Rowena startet ihre Attacke. Sie allein richtet nicht das Geringste aus. Doch dann steigen Clea und drei weitere Hexen in Louisiana in den Sermon mit ein. Amara kann auch dies nicht stoppen. Durch ihre Kräfte tötet sie die vier Hexen aus Louisiana und Rowena geht zu Boden. Nun schicken die Engel ihre Macht auf Amara hinab. Bevor sie sich davon erholen kann, greifen auch schon die Dämonen an. Auch Crowley stürzt sich als roter Rauch in den Kampf. Im Rahmen dessen verliert Rowena das Bewusstsein. Dieser Angriff setzt Amara am meisten zu. Sichtlich angeschlagen betritt sie dennoch das Lagerhaus. Während sie sich ihrem Bruder zuwendet, ersticht Luzifer sie von hinten mit einem Speer. Sie geht in die Knie. Luzifer will erneut zustechen, doch Gott meint, es sei genug. Er entschuldigt thumb|left|200pxsich bei ihr. Sie will wissen womit sie es verdient hatte, weggesperrt zu sein. Er meint, die Welt hätte geboren werden müssen. Sie sieht es jedoch ganz anders. Sie meint, er hätte es nicht ertragen ihr gleichgestellt zu sein und wollte größer als etwas sein. Darum habe er die Welt erschaffen. Er gibt dies auch zu, allerdings sei das nur die halbe Wahrheit. In der Schöpfung lege mehr als seine Macht und Egoismus. Sie ist etwas, das größer sei als sie beide und Chuck ist sich sicher, dass Amara das auch gespürt habe, seit sie frei ist. Sie kommt wieder auf die Beine und schaut zu Dean hinüber. Sie scheint etwas Wahres an Chucks Worten zu erkennen. Dennoch ist sie nicht einverstanden damit, wie er mit ihr umgegangen ist. Schließlich habe sie ihn geliebt. Resigniert gibt sie auf und fordert ihren Bruder auf, sie zu töten. Gott beginnt das Mal wieder zu aktivieren, das sich auf ihr und Sams Arm abzubilden beginnt. Als seine Schwester jedoch merkt, dass er vorhat, sie wieder wegzusperren, wird sie wütend. Sie will nie wieder eingeschlossen sein. Sie richtet ihre gesamte Kraft gegen ihn. Luzifer will seinem Vater zur Hilfe kommen, doch Amara schleudert ihn gegen die Wand und brennt ihn aus Castiels Körper. Die Winchesters können nur noch hilflos zusehen, wie sie Chuck mit Energiestößen angreift und er schließlich leblos zu Boden geht. Dean will wissen, was sie mit Gott gemacht hat. Zeitgleich vermutet Sam, dass Chuck tot ist. Amara meint, er liege im Sterben und mit ihm würde schließlich auch seine geliebte Schöpfung eingehen. Mit diesen Worten verschwindet sie. Rowena kommt wieder zu sich und blickt in einen feuerroten Himmel. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Castiel *Chuck Shurley *Amara *Luzifer *Crowley *Rowena MacLeod *Donatello Redfield *Clea *Dämonenführer Vorkommende Wesen *Gott *Die Finsternis *Erzengel *Engel *Dämonen *Hexen Musik *'Day of the Eagle' von Robin Trower Trivia *Der englische Titel wurde der St. Crispins-Tag-Rede entnommen, mit der Heinrich V. von England, der Titelheld des gleichnamigen Königsdramas von William Shakespeare vor der Schlacht von Azincourt am 25. Oktober 1415 seine Truppe anfeuert. Galerie Promo thumb|center|335px Promo-Bilder supernatural-season-11-photos-158.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-219.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-319.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-418.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-517.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-617.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-717.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-817.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-917.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-1017.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-1117.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-1313.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-1411.jpg Hinter den Kulissen We Happy Few 01.jpg We Happy Few 02.jpg Quelle Jenny k. - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 11 Kategorie:Unvollständig